1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to container structures, such as are used for containing personal articles, business papers, and the like, and particularly to separate articles of luggage which can be interconnected for convenient portability and separable for individual use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has previously provided varying structures comprised of separable containers which are detachably connected by fastening apparatus, the prior structures typically providing two separate containers positioned in lateral or superimposed relation to each other with the peripheral walls of one container being disposed externally of the peripheral walls of the other container. Further, the prior art has also provided a container assembly comprised of a gasoline can provided with a recess in a peripheral wall thereof, a smaller second container being received within the recess to enable convenient portability of the two containers.
The prior art has not provided a container structure suitable for use on a short business trip of between one and three days duration. In such a travel situation, at least two pieces of luggage are typically required, an attache case or a briefcase for containing business papers, samples, and the like, and a full-size suitcase for containing personal articles of clothing, and the like. Since business travel usual involves the use of public transportation including travel by air, by train, and the like, the necessity for manual handling of two such pieces of luggage requires the use of both hands, thereby presenting problems to the user of such luggage when entering or exiting buildings or vehicles. Therefore, a need exists for the combined luggage structure of the present invention, said combined structure being comprised of a full-size suitcase for containing personal articles and which has a recessed portion formed in a peripheral side wall for receiving an attache case therein. The combined structure essentially occupies the same volume as that occupied by a normal full-sized suitcase, the combined structure being portable and readily carried with one hand.